1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for encoding a motion vector, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding a motion vector predictor of a current block.
2. Description of Related Art
A codec, such as Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG)-4 H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), uses motion vectors of previously encoded blocks adjacent to a current block to predict a motion vector of the current block. That is, a median of motion vectors of previously encoded blocks adjacent to left, upper, and upper-right sides of a current block is used as a motion vector predictor of the current block.